Fallen Angel
by BlOnDiE BuM
Summary: New Name, Chapter Three is up! What's going to happen now? R&R
1. Default Chapter

Chappie 1  
  
AN: Well well.... This is my first fic so please don't be too harmful, but I'm open to helpful criticism .nn uhmm hmmm well this chappies just to fill you in on whats going on kk? R&R please! Oh and I'm like totally 100% English so ... if I use some Japanese word and it doesn't make any sense at all don't be like "Oh what a retard!!" lol anyways..... please don't flame me!!!! Thanks! Oh and I'd thought I would try something new to make the story have more "depth" well sorta, I know when I read I listen to music and if it's the right mood it makes the story more better! Lol I will suggest a song for every chapter sometimes it'll repeat so down get mad!! .  
  
Suggested song: Well I don't think theres really a mood for this  
chappie, but I'll suggest the song I based the name of my story off of  
sound good?  
  
"Come Again" – Thornley (Might have to D/L it or you could just ask  
me ne?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CCS!!! But the plot  
is mine! Don't sue me! I already have my life set up to be a bum on  
the streets, but not for awhile!!!Anywho on to the story!!  
  
Chapter One "Default Chappie"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The tardy bell rang while a young teenager rushed through the front doors of Tomoeda High. She dismissed the looks all the teachers gave her as she ran through the halls, dodging the occasional student wandering out of their classes to get to her locker.  
  
"UGH!! You stupid thing!! Why don't you ever co-operate!!!!" The girl sighed after shaking the lock silly. "God! I hate my life! I hate this school!!! I HATE EVERYTHING!!!!" She spat out angrily. "Why cant this all just be gone and over with" she sighed sadly sliding down her locker to the floor as she brought her knees to her chest not caring that she was wearing her skirt and sobbed silently. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" she spoke to no one in particular.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
DOWN THE HALL  
  
A giddy 17 year old senior girl skipped happily down the hall with her hand in her dreamy boyfriends hand. "So we still on for dinner tonight?" she beamed at the amber-eyed hottie. "Of course my cherry blossom" his deep manly voice replied making Sakura grin from ear to ear, "Syaoran you're the best!" she burst out happily giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Her smile shrunk into a frown as she saw a girl sitting by some lockers, her head in her knees."Hey... uhm is anything wrong?" the younger girl heard a feminine voice filled with worry. 'Oh great some preppy bitch is here to pretend she cares then make fun of me' the girl thought as her head shot up not opening her eyes. "For your information...." She bit out savagely scaring Sakura causing her to run behind Syaoran, as she suddenly shot her angry eyes open to come face to face with a brown haired hunk.  
  
Syaoran tried to keep a straight face as he saw the look on the girls face. The girl looked like a freshmen with grey lifeless eyes and light brown hair with no shine to it. "For my information what?" he said, amusement in his voice. The grey-eyed-girl's expression went from shocked to angry again. 'Who does this guy think he is anyways?'. Syaoran looked at her "angry face" and burst out laughing. 'This girl thinks she looks really tough, yet she just doesn't seem like the harmful type' he thought.  
  
When the girl heard the amber-eyed guy burst out laughing her temper flared "FOR YOUR INFORMATION...." The girl stood up slowly to be face to face, or more like face to shoulder as he was much more taller than her spoke clearly and confidently, "YOU..." she looked into his gaze and didn't know what to say(A/N: Maybe not so confident now ehehehe .). As she tried to think of something to say and remembered the voice that asked her if anything was wrong 'I swear I heard a girls voice' she thought as she decided to use that against him, "Have a really girly voice!!!"  
  
The emerald eyed girl coughed politely. "Uhm I might have been assistance to him in that area..." she spoke slowly unsure if she should have as she peeked out from behind Syaoran. The grey-eyed girl averted her angry eyes to the girl and flushed. "Oh! I didn't see you there.." she stated looking at the ground. 'Oh great the first good- looking guy I come across I make an ass outta myself!!!' she fought with herself in her mind as she looked up at the amber-eyed boy and  
then a face flashed from her memory.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FLASH BACK!  
  
"Atleast a hug?" a brown haired boy a little shorter than Cassandra (A/N: the grey eyed girl is Cassandra, I was getting tired of saying "grey-eyed-girl" lol) "Hai! I don't see the harm in a hug" she smiled pleasantly at the boy and approached him with open arms. 'Now's my chance!' The boy went into the arms of the beautiful girl.  
  
Cassandra suddenly felt the gentle embrace of the boy turn into a tight strangling hold. Cassandra now a little scared heard the boy ask her, "How about a kiss?" as he grabbed her butt and started massaging it. "I-i-i-I no...." she spoke quietly afraid of the consequence. "Just a little peck then?" he asked while shortening the space between the two. "N-n-n-no..." she stated hesitantly while she felt warm breath on her lips as he was just a mere inch away as he closed the gap Cassandra turned her head to the side, "NO! I SAID NO OKAY!?" shocking the boy. 'I've never heard her with that tone of voice before' "alright see you at school!" he said while riding off on his bike  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh god NO!!!..." she stated half angry half afraid as tears streamed down her already pale cheeks. "What's wrong?" Syaoran stated cooly, not liking how she spoke to him a minute ago. 'What's with this girl, her mood changes so quickly, must be that time of month' he thought  
amused. As the girl came back to reality she realized what she just bursted out at the guy "N-n-n-n-othing!! What makes you think theres something wrong!?!?!?" the girl not wanting to remember the reason of her outburst. She saw the "yeah right" expression on his face and sighed. "Lets just ask, "What's right?"" she spoke truthfully. Then came the polite feminine voice of the honey-brown haired girl, "Well lets just start with today then?.."  
  
Cassandra looked to the side deciding if she should tell or not and seen that same brown haired boy coming down the hall towards her, "Ooh –oh no no! Gotta go bye!" the grey-eyed girls voice trailing off as she sped down the hall. Sakura's green eyes blinked confusingly(A/N: just had to add my word in there, or it might be a word beats me .) "Well that was odd.." she stated. "Don't worry about it Saku!" he took her in his arms and squeezed tightly and tickled her "Syao-!!! Your killing me" she gasped half laughing. "Let's get to class now, Sensei must be furious" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine as the walked towards class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Well well... that was the filling you in part, well if it  
did, its kinda confusing now but it'll be more clearer as we go on  
right? . atleast I think!! I hope you guys review I need your  
opinions!!!!!!! Its so hard!! Every time I go to write a Japanese word  
it doesn't sound right so I don't write it lol!! Well uhm! R&R please  
n thanx!!! And I'll try to make the chappies longer! Over and out!


	2. Revenge

AN: WOAAAH whats with that gay format LOL I tried to fix it but it didn't work... sigh oh well. I promise that this chapter will be longer, that one was to just fill you in!!! Oh and this story is 100% SS, and thanx to you all who reviewed, made me feel special!! so so... on with the story I guess heh heh........  
  
Suggested Song: Always-Saliva  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Two "Revenge"  
  
Sakura was anxiously awaiting the end of the day staring at the clock watching the "second" hand as it neared its goal. "Five, four, three, two, one.... one.... one.... sigh one..? on-" RRRRIIINNNGGGG Sakura shot up and zoomed through the door as Syaoran sweat dropped as he saw her petite body disappear.. "what a girl" he sighed exasperated.  
  
Syaoran approached his locker as he saw Sakura already with her backpack on. "Woah speedy Gonzalez, didn't think you were going to wait for me!!... I feel important!" he said breathing in deeply to inflate his chest making him seem "super-heroish". Sakura giggled at his over-dramatics, "You should, you DO have ME as your girlfriend!" she stated matter-of-factly as she winked.  
  
"Well if this girl is MINE, then I can do what I want to her ne?" he spoke as he approached her with fire in his eyes. "Syao- I don't like that look in your eyes!!!" she spoke backing off as ran into a garbage can as she fell into it. "HOOEEEeeee!!!!" she cried struggling to get out but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Wow Sakura, some things never change do they?" Tomoyo stated while video taping her best friends current predicament. Sakura flushed as she looked over at Tomoyo and saw that she was video taping her, "Yeah Tomoyo, some things NEVER change!" Sakura defended by pointing at her video camera.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!!!!!" a group of girls cheered in unison while running towards their friend. "Hello ladies! How's it going?" Tomoyo greeted back. "Its been good... say why are you holding your video camera out?" Chiharu asked confused. Tomoyo went to her dreamy gaze, "Of course I'm taping the ever so kawaii Sakura-chan! Hohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed her famous laugh. All the girls looked over at the trash can and saw Sakura sitting in the garbage can with Syaoran trying to help her out. They all sweat-dropped , "Yup same ol' Sakura!" Naoko giggled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
All the girls and Syaoran walked down the street to their houses. As they were walking They spotted Eriol, Tomoyo squealed and ran over to him and hugged him almost knocking him over. "Hello to you to Tomoyo!" he said hugging her back. "Later guys!" Tomoyo yelled to her friends. "Ja ne!" the said in unison waving. Rika, Naoko, Meiling and Chiharu went their separate ways and left Sakura and Syaoran alone.(A/N: heheh im lazy ok?)  
  
"So what time should I pick you up my sweet Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran said kissing her hand. "How about 6 my Little Wolf?" she replied. "7 it is!" and flinched as she smacked him. "Hey I only take that long to get ready for you!!! I want to look perfect with my perfect boy toy!" "But you look perfect in everything or nothing" he nudged her. "MOU! Syaoran you hentai!" she bit out trying not to giggle.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A LITTLE DOWN THE SIDEWALK  
  
I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
  
"AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!!" an unknown girl screamed hoping some one heard. "Oh we'll help you!" three guys approached a girl and dragged her into an ally way. "Keep your hands off me!!" the girl spat. "Oh but we can't, after what you've done to us!" one guy walked towards her, the shadows refused to let her see who they were. "What did I ever do to you?! I don't even know who you are!" the boy took a step into the light. The girl gasped, "NICK? Why what did I do?!"  
  
It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide  
  
"You broke my heart, as well as Brian and Josh! We've brought you hear to take our revenge!" he spat out as the other two boys walked out of the shadows. "I did not! YOU took advantage of me Nick, why would I go out with you after that?!" the girl said a little scared now. "Because my little sweetie, after today, you'll want me forever" he said with no expression in his voice as he walked right infront of her staring into her eyes. "...Now I will get the kiss you refused me!" he said as he grabbed her face and forced her to face him as he bent in. "IN YOUR DREAMS LOSER!" Cassandra said as she smoked him in the balls.  
  
Am I, your one and only desire?  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THAT! GUYS GRAB HER!" he barely got out as he was short of breath. "Now now, don't try anything else stupid!" Josh said readying his gun for a shot. Cassandra gulped , being face to face with the pistol she backed up into the wall. "Good girl now give me something worthwhile" he said unbuttoning her uniform blouse. After he undid it he threw it off into the shadows as he took off her bra as well. Tears threatened to pour out of Cassandra's eyes, but she decided she would be strong, as strong as she could without getting her self killed.  
  
Am I the reason you breathe, or the reason you cry?  
  
Brian butted in before josh, "This was MY idea, I get first dibs!" Brian spat in Josh's face and Josh backed away. Brian started massaging her firm breasts making her nipple erect, then he bent over to her breast, suckling on it , he looked up at her and saw that she was trying hard to keep quiet with her pleasure. "Well now no need to keep it in, I'll make you scream my name several times!" he said haughtily as she still didn't make any sound of her pleasure he went back up to her face. "Now if you don't want to let it out, I'll just have to open that pretty little mouth of yours" as he kissed her fiercely still massaging her firm mounds.  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
Cassandra couldn't hold it in anymore as she let out a moan with tears streaming down her face. She tensed as she felt his erect staff right below her womanhood. "hmmm, it seems he wants a piece of your pretty mouth too" he stated suggestively as he pushed her to her knees. He undid his pants letting his member out. "HEY BRIAN you don't get ALL of her" Josh complained. "Yes, I want the pleasure of breaking her after what she just did to me." Nick said viciously licking his lips. "Would you like to join in?" Brian reasoned as the both agreed, it didn't matter that they would have all of her, just a piece was enough. Nick undressed and walked over to Brian and the helpless young girl, he saw Josh getting undressed as well but thought of an idea, 'I don't want him getting a piece of her until I'm done' Nick thought.  
  
I just can't live without you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
  
"Hey Josh, I think one of us should sit out with the gun just incase she tries something stupid" Nick suggested. Josh being the dumbassed jock, agreed. Nick walked over, he wanted privacy with Cassandra but he decided he'd let Brian have his turn first. Brian's pole was erect and right infront of her tear struck face. His harsh voice came, "Well now lets give him a piece!" Cassandra didn't know what he was talking about and looked up at him cluelessly. "Oh come on bitch, shove it in your mouth!" Brian spat. Cassandra was hesitant when he opened her mouth and stuck it in.  
  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
  
Cassandra gagged as he stuck it in, it took almost all the space in her mouth and she gasped for air. "Come on bitch give me some head!" he demanded. Cassandra was not one to be bossed around she got angry and bit down hard on his sensitive area. He yelped in pain, "BITCH! Now I'll make you pay!" he said viciously a plan coming to mind as he placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed it towards his body, sending the rod into her mouth further, Cassandra couldn't breathe, it had clogged her throat. Nick turned as he heard a muffled cry. "HEY MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" the fact proven as her face was turning blue.  
  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you  
  
I feel, like you don't want me around  
  
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around  
  
Its all, been bottled up until now  
  
As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound  
  
"The bitch bit my cock!" Brian spat out. Nick had had enough and took the pistol from Josh. "Goodnight!" he spoke emotionless as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Syaoran and Sakura  
  
Off in the distance was the sound of gunshot. Sakura gasped and held on to Syaoran tightly. "W-w-w-whatdoyathinkthatwas!??!" Sakura said all in one big breath of air. Syaoran frowned, "I don't know, but I'm about to go find out!".  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sped down the sidewalk trying to find the source of the sudden gunshot. "I'm pretty sure it came from over here" Syaoran guessed, 'I hope everybodies alright'.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
A young boy with jet black hair, around the age of 15 turned suddenly at the noise he heard came from the ally way just behind where he and his friends were hanging out. "Dan, what do you think that was?!" another 15 year old boy asked, only with dirty blonde hair. "I'm not sure Mike, lets go check it out" "....H-hai.." he answered. They grabbed a stick they found on the ground for protection.(A/N: lol I know your prob thinking some lil twig or something, but its like a branch that fell from a tree kk?) Dan slowly peeked around the corner and saw 4 figures in the shadows, one with his or her arm out stretched with some sort of gun in his hand. "Hide behind the dumpster on the count of 3..." Dan whispered to Mike as he nodded. "one... two....." he breathed in deep, "three!" as they ran behind it, but unfortunately, a can that had been littered on the ground was kicked by Mike in the process of running.  
  
I left my head around your heart  
  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CASSANDRA  
  
Her eyes widened as Brian went limp and fell right infront of her, blood splattered all over her from his wound. She didn't know whether to be grateful or be even more angry because of this. TING Josh and Nick looked over in the direction of the sound. "Here go check it out Josh" Nick stated handing him the gun, Nick nodded and left. 'Perfect, just me and her now"  
  
I see, the blood all over your hands  
  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?  
  
"SHIT MIKE WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CLAUD!?" Dan cursed under his breath. "I-i- im sorry, what are we going to do now?" Mike was hysteric. Josh was slowly walking down the ally when he passed the dumpster then Dan ran out and struck him on the head with the stick sending Josh to the ground. "That" Dan responded shocked at himself.  
  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
  
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick had Cassandra straight up against the wall. "I promise you'll never want to leave me after this!" he promised as his hand found its way up her skirt and discarded her panties and inserted his fingers into her. "mmmm..ughhh stop!!" she pleaded, she wasn't sure if she could resist her bodies cravings. "Are you sure? It doesn't look like you want it to stop" he replied as he took off her panties and tried to stick his manliness into her. "Fuck you're tight, all the more pleasure for me". "HEY YOU STOP!!" a young males voice echoed through the ally.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
"huh?! Who do you think you are? What's your name?" Nick responded when he came face with the bloodstained pistol, "Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine" Dan replied coolly. "I don't have to answer to some little chil-" "Wrong answer" Dan stated as he smacked Nick on the side of the head with the gun.  
  
"WOW DAN THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL!! IT WAS LIKE OUT OF A MOVIE!!" Mike congratulated Dan while running to catch up to them. Dan just smiled at his friend as his eyes caught sight of the horrified girl.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Cassandra's P.O.V.  
  
I don't know what just happened! Nick was just... he was just... I don't want to even say. When I finally came to my senses I opened my eyes to meet the warmest, darkest, chocolate coloured eyes. His hair with little spikes at the top. I was gazing into his eyes for what seemed like forever when he..  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
He knelt down beside her, "Oh my god are you alright?" he asked eyeing her to see the blood on her face and he traced her body to see her top half was bare and he blushed. "I-i-i-i-I.." Cassandra stammered out when the same amber-eyed boy came running into the ally way with Sakura . "YOU BACK AWAY FROM HER" Syaoran stated quickly identifying the girl. 'dear god does this happen often to her?' he thought. Dan did not move then he was soon to be punched in the gut by Syaoran. "You!! S-STOP!" Cassandra blurted out. Syaoran and Sakura eyed her confusingly. "Are you STUPID hes trying to rape you!" Syaoran bit out. "NO! you got it all wrong, this boy saved me!" she reasoned with him.  
  
Always... always... always...  
  
"Well, if that's true what happened?" Sakura asked, not believing it. "well..."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Oh I see, so he's a hero.." Sakura decided after the story. Syaoran looked at his watch, it was 5, "Sakura, its five I think we should get going". Sakura nodded, "Well I guess we have to go, watch yourself ... uh..." "Hmmm?" Cassandra replied. "I never got your name" Sakura said. "Oh its Cassandra. And you are?" she asked while offering her hand  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Syaoran Li" she stated while accepted Cassandra's handshake. Syaoran frowned, "Hey Cass, whats your last name?" Cassie(AN: Cassie is short for Cassandra) frowned too. "I don't know..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Okay so I hope this is longer . haha its freaking 7 pages long!!!! Okay! Lol haha I know that wasn't much of a lemon scene but keep reading, things are starting to come together sorta..... lol PLEASE R&R!! 


	3. Past and Present

Author's Note: hehehehahahhahahohooho! Don't ask I'm just really hyper, okay so I'm like having all these different ideas on what to do, very hard to decide!!! Well thanks to those who reviewed, although I'm saddened there isn't a lot ï 


End file.
